


A Slight Distraction

by Icepath



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, F/F, Lesbians, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, lowkey hitman au if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icepath/pseuds/Icepath
Summary: Maki discovers Kaede playing while on one of her missions, and decides she can take a quick break before going after her target.





	A Slight Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I play a lot of hitman, and I saw the musicians on the Isle of Sgail map and thought “huh that could be kinky” and this happened. Also yes this does imply that Maki is a part of the ICA. No I will not apologize for this self-indulgent AU

Kaede had been thrilled when she’d received the mysterious summons in the mail. An invitation to play at a prestigious, private event, alongside several other talented musicians like herself. The invitation was vague to say the least, but it appeared official enough, and the extrovert in Kaede couldn’t say no to the opportunity to play for a large audience.

Things had become a tad more complicated as she was boarded onto the ship with the rest of the musicians. They had talked, socialized, discussed the lineup of songs they’d been given to perform. Normal things to do before arrival at a venue.

It was not normal to be blindfolded before a performance. What worried Kaede even more was the way these blindfolds were custom-fitted and locked in place, just behind her ears.

That being said, it certainly wasn’t a hindrance to her abilities. She’d been playing piano since she before she could walk. She had every key memorized, and the set of songs she’d been given were easy enough to play without looking at the sheet music. They had been told to commit the songs to memory beforehand.

So here she was, fingers gliding across the keys of a piano that she couldn’t see, but she could feel and hear just how expensive the instrument was. It put her baby grand to shame in comparison. The banquet had lulled to idle chatter, and her finely tuned ears picked up on the sound of people making their way towards the upper levels of the castle. It seemed that they were giving them an intermission.

That was when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She instinctively looked back, only to laugh as she realized that wouldn’t help her in this situation.

“Excuse me, could we talk alone for a little while?” Spoke a voice that was familiar, but just out of reach for the blonde. Certainly it couldn’t be who she was thinking of. Her girlfriend was all the way back in Japan, or maybe at the ICA training facility. Both were possibilities. Regardless, she stood up, holding her hand out to the mystery figure. 

“Lead the way. Just make sure I don’t trip down the stairs!” She chuckled as slender fingers intertwined with her own, their owner’s skin shielded from her’s by a pair of silk gloves.

She followed her new mystery friend through the castle, idly humming one of the melodies she had played just moments earlier until they finally stopped, the heavy sound of a door closing behind them signaling their arrival.

As soon as that door closed, arms were wrapped around Kaede’s waist, and she felt warm breath on the shell of her ear as the stranger spoke in a husky voice.

“Hey babe…” her heart practically stopped beating in her chest. There was no denying who this stranger was now.

“Maki?” She breathed, feeling her legs going weak beneath her. “Shhhhh, don’t blow my cover.” She playfully scolded, pulling her girlfriend into a tight hug. “You have no idea how much of a heart attack you gave me when I saw you up there…” she sighed, tracing the blindfold with a gloved finger. “Have you seriously been playing blind this whole time?”

“What, like it’s hard? Come on Maki, you know I have the whole piano memori-“ She was cut off by a low moan from her own traitorous mouth as Maki’s delicate fingers brushed over her chest. “M-Maki- wait-“ She squeaked, a small wave of relief washing over her as her girlfriend immediately stopped. “What if someone catches us?” She gulped. A pathetic excuse, really. She’d done much more risqué things with Maki before.

“It won’t be a problem if you stay quiet… or will I have to gag you too?” Maki hummed back, not letting up her gentle ministrations over the pianist’s clothed chest. They stayed like that for a while, Maki gently pressing and squeezing the soft mounds before her hands travelled back upwards, much to Kaede’s dismay. Her disappointment was quickly erased as she felt Maki unzip her dress, carefully easing off the sleeves before letting the fabric pool at her girlfriend’s feet. Maki’s warm hands countering the cool air sent shivers down Kaede’s spine and a wave of heat through her core. 

“Maki…” she whined, pushing her back against the assassin. She needed more. Needed to feel as much of Maki against her as she could. Each touch felt so much more amazing without her sight, and it was clear that Maki knew just how much she was enjoying this. The assassin left Kaede’s bra on, teasing her nipples through the thin fabric for a few more torturous seconds before finally trailing lower.

That was what broke the pianist, and she leaned back against Maki, letting her girlfriend have her way with her body. There was no more denying just how thrilling all of this was. Knowing that she could only rely on Maki’s voice to tell her what to do. Knowing that she was completely at her girlfriend’s mercy. Knowing that at any moment someone could walk in on them like this, vulnerable and exposed. With a quiet huff, Maki pulled off one of the silk gloves she’d taken off the guard she had gotten the disguise from, tossing it to the ground next to Kaede’s dress before resuming her touches, rubbing just above the line of Kaede’s thin panties before delving past them, brushing her calloused fingers directly over the pianist’s clit. The action earned a high pitched moan from the taller girl, and Maki quickly clamped her unoccupied hand over the pianist’s mouth.

“Quiet.” She hissed, pausing briefly to make sure her girlfriend understood before continuing. Each tight circle rubbed over the sensitive nub sent Kaede hurtling towards release, her moans only slightly muffled by her girlfriend’s hand. Maki quickly changed the position of her hand, pressing her thumb against Kaede’s clit so she could delve two fingers into her slick entrance, the two digits sliding in with almost no resistance. 

“You’re so wet for me… do you want to cum, Kaede?” She whispered, a cruel sense of satisfaction settling in her chest as Kaede frantically nodded. Even with the blindfold on, Maki could tell that the pianist’s eyes were tightly squeezed shut, her entire body tensing up as she reached her climax. Maki didn’t stop, continuing to thrust her fingers inside the other girl until she was sure she’d completely ridden out her orgasm. When she finally did pull out, she made sure she was close enough that Kaede could hear her lick her juices off her finger with a quiet pop before helping her back into her dress. 

“I’ll give you a ride home if you’d like. Just meet me at the docks once the performance is over, okay?” Maki hummed, pressing a gentle kiss to Kaede’s cheek. The pianist simply giggled and nodded in response, returning to her seat on wobbly legs to play through the last songs of the night.


End file.
